When Angel's Deserve to DieHigurashi fanfic
by angelofdarkness177
Summary: Alternate Endding of Onikakushi-hen/Spirited Away by the Demon. Rated M for blood and other bad stuff


~When Angel's Deserve to Die~(Higurashi fanfic)

Story:Alternate Ending of _Onikakushi-hen. watch out for bad spelling and other stuff. Also rated M for blood _

*note*:I was listening to Chop Suey by System of a down when I wrote this.

Maebara Keiichi swung his bat down on the bloody bodies of Rena Ryuugu and Mion Sonozaki, blood stained his bedroom walls and floor. He looked up at his ceiling, past the overhead light he had broken in his rage and let out a scream of frustration. He wasn't sure why his friends had tried to kill him, or what the hell was going on in this town. All he knew was now he was responsible for the deaths of two of his closest friends. Tears ran down his face as he stared at the broken bodies of Mion and Rena.

As some white vans begen to park out side of his house, Keiichi panic and ran out of house by jumping out a window, lucky the jump didn't hurt him(it wasn't too high for him to jump).

"They not going to get me!"Keiichi said as held the baseball bat in his right hand for dear life.

He starts to run for his life, fearing the town villagers were after him. He ran though the woods as fast as he can. He couldn't stay here anymore. How can he face everyone after killing his best friends? But they were trying to kill him. It wasn't fair for Keiichi to be punish as he was the Victim himself. And what if this whole town full of killers, no not killers, demons and want him dead. Yes, after was said about they belived in Oyashiro's curse. That weird murders happens every year during the Cotton Drifting festival and when Keiichi was trying to find the turth, his friends, Rena and Mion try to kill him from learning the Truth on everything.

As Keiichi stops to catch his breath, he was thinking. Should he leave Hinamizawa and start a new life? With a new name and everything?

"Where can I go?"He asked, breath hard between words.

Then a sound of a stick break echo though the forest. Keiichi gasped and stand up with the bat ready in his hands.

"Who's there?"He yelled

No one answers.

Keiichi starts walking till he saw a cliff with nothing but rocks down below.

"Guess it was nothing."He sigh

"_Keiichi..._"

Keiichi gasped loudly and turn around. He's face had a horror look on it and let out a bone chilling scream.

"It can't be! It can be! IT CAN'T BE!"

There was Rena, standing there. Cover in blood and her arm bent with her big axe. She was smiling.

"_Keiichi-kun, please dont go. Stay with Rena._" The body said in a 3rd person."_Rena can make it all better if you stay._"

Keiichi took a step back as dead Rena walked forward. He was really scared, like he was going to piss himself at anying moment. How is Rena alive and walking? She should be dead Keiichi though. She was cover in blood on her head with a big dent on the top where the bat crash part of her head, her little sailor dress thing smell of blood. She was walking weird since one of her legs in broken from the bat. Keiichi got into a fighting stand with his bat.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!"He yelled in rage and fear.

"_Keiichi-kun, don't be scared. I forgive you killing me. I love you, Keiichi. I love you to death!_" dead Rena walked forward, with the axe in her hand(while laughing),to Keiichi.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"Keiichi freak out and swing the bat like crazy as he took another step back. As soon he did, part of the cliff fall part and made Keiichi lose his balance. He falls as loud scream can be heard along with a sound of a body hitting the ground.

#######################################################################

June, 1983, Hinamizawa. Two female students were murdered. The suspect, Maebara Keiichi was found dead at a bottom of a cliff not too far from of his house. The suspect's cause of death appears to be a heart attack and then a blow to the head from rocks at the bottom of the cliff.

Police think that Maebara could have been drug, but nothing was found but a black magic maker in one of the victim's(Mion Sonozaki)hand. A handwritten note was found behind a clock upon search of the suspect's room. The note appears to be torn in the center, suggesting someone found the note before us and removed a section that someone didn't want read. There was also a large amount of tape on the back of the clock, suggesting something else may have been attached to the clock aside from the note. The contents of the memo are as follows:

_My name is Keiichi Maebara, someone is after my life. I don't know who or why they are after my life. The only thing I know is that this involves Oyashiro's curse. Rena and Mion are fellow conspirators. There are also 4-5 adults involved. They own a white van._

This is the end of the first part, the rest was torn out.

_I don't really know how it came to something like this. If you are reading this I may already be dead … There is a difference between if a corpse exists or not. _

The rest was started at a new paragraph, as if it was added later

_I apologize to my parents and friends for getting them involved in this. I only wish that this hadn't occurred, but I must do what I can to find out what happened to the happy Hinamizawa I once knew. This will most likely be the death of me, as I can feel his dark stare behind me._

_To those who are reading this, please find the truth. That is what I am hoping for._

_Keiichi Maebara _

A/N:Thanks for reading! Hope you like it. Good or bad reviews are welcome!

Now a poem by Frederica Bernkastel:

Don't be sad,even if the world won't forgive you, I forgive you.

Don't be sad, even if you wont forgive the world, I forgive you.

So pleaes tell me.

How can I make you forgive me?


End file.
